hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Roxy Roker
Roxanne "Roxy" Roker is Hannah Montana's fiercely loyal and protective bodyguard. Short in stature, yet quick and fearless in action, despite her heavyset appearance, she is quite limber (she was able to access Hannah Montana's secret closet in the Stewart home through household vents) and once served as a US Navy. She has a well developed sense of smell, prefers beaded hair and referring to herself in the third person. She claims a strong relationship to musician Yo-Yo Mah (he calls her his "Yo-Yo Mama"). Her favorite catchphrases include "Roxy like a puma!" , "I've got my eyes on you!" and "Uh-huh!" She takes her job very seriously, which she interprets as protecting her charge at all times, even when she's not being Hannah, and isn't afraid to throw herself at any sign of danger (which Oliver learns the hard way). This over protectiveness tends to frustrate Miley no end, but she views Roxy as a part of the family (essentially as like a maternal figure). Roxy first met Miley and her dad while working as a security at a wig shop, where she was the one who ultimately chose the signature blonde wig that Miley wears as Hannah Montana (and she even Robbie pick out a wig as well). They shortly hire her as a bodyguard where she aptly proves her worth, memorably stopping a sickly fan from spreading his germs on Hannah in Cleveland. Although steadfast in maintaining Hannah Montana's secret, Roxy isn't above sneaking into the Stewart's hot tub on weekends. Roxy is first seen acting as security at a Hannah Montana appearance promoting her new clothing line, where she promptly runs a security wand over every fan who comes close. Later, at Miley's birthday party, she smashes the cake over Amber and Ashley (who have just taken a snap of Miley in her new kitty sweater) leading to an exchange of embarrassing photos ( "It's A Mannequin's World"). When Robby Ray revives his career as the "Honkeytonk Hearthrob" it's Roxy who stays with Miley and Jackson--much to their later horror ("On The Road Again?"). When Robby Ray gets sick with a cold, it's Roxy's remedies to the rescue, which makes the patient conclude that the cure may be more debilitating than the disease ("Bad Moose Rising"). After Robby Ray takes Jackson on a fishing trip, chaperone Roxy advises Miley how to handle the evil machinations of Henrietta "The Cracker" Laverne ("Schooly Bully"). She escorts Hannah's "squeaky friend," Traci Van Horn and her guest, Jesse McCartney to meet Hannah and Lola. Later, after Miley's impulsive wish to be Hannah Montana all the time, is granted, the Guardian Angel which appears takes Roxy's appearance ("When You Wish You Were The Star"). When Robby Ray injures his back just before a huge United Peoples Relief Fund benefit concert in Florida, Miley, determined to out perform and thus squash Hannah Montana's new-found rival, Mikayla, tricks Roxy to accompany her on the flight. On the plane, Roxy interrupts a sweet reconciling moment between Stewart father and daughter by utilizing the airsickness bag Robby Ray had just penned a touching song ("Ready Set... Don't Go") for Miley upon ("I Want You to Want Me...to Go to Florida"). As tensions over her over protectiveness boil over, a hurt Roxy accepts the offer of the President of the United States, Richard Martinez, to join the Secret Service. Miley, after admitting to herself that she loves and misses Roxy, decides she wants her back. This ultimately leads into a messy dilemma, when Miley, dressed as Lola, is mistaken as a "Dog Whisperer" for Humprey, the Presidential basset hound ("Take This Job and Love It"). Roxy is among the family and friends that send 40th birthday cards to Robby Ray ("You Didn't Say It Was Your Birthday"). While trying to impress an old school rival, Roxy accidentally ropes Robby Ray and Jackson into acting as her family ("We're All on This Date Together"). Roxy does not appear after season 2, although Miley does use one of her catchphrases to intimidate Jackson ("Cheat It"). Episodes *It's a Mannequin's World *On the Road Again *Bad Moose Rising *Schooly Bully *When You Wish You Were The Star *I Want You to Want Me…to Go to Florida *Take This Job and Love It *We're All on This Date Together Notes *Her name may be a play on Roxie Roker the "Jeffersons" actress who was the mother of rocker Lenny Kravitz. *Once attended Miley's Junior High, and wanted them to wear matching outfits. *Keeps tracking devices in Miley's barrettes. *Gave Miley a security wand for her birthday. *Cheats at the limbo. *Can easily slice pineapples with her bare hands. *Her cure for the cold is a nasty paste she calls "Funk" and if anyone eats it she makes something called "Anti-Funk." Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters